The Magnificent Moshi Circus
The Magnificent Moshi Circus is the thirteenth and final series of Moshi Monsters figures, manufactured by Vivid Imaginations, released in July 2015. Figures Normal Dr C Fingz circus figure normal.png|Dr. C. Fingz #121 Rebus figure normal.png|[[Rebus|Rebus #226 (ULTRA RARE)]] Bruce figure normal.png|Bruce #228 Bloopy circus figure normal.png|Bloopy #G05 DJ Quack circus figure normal.png|DJ Quack #13 Flora figure normal.png|Flora #219 Pocito circus figure normal.png|[[Pocito|Pocito #111 (ULTRA RARE)]] Shed figure normal.png|Shed #227 Woolly circus figure normal.png|Woolly #58 Roxy circus figure normal.png|[[Roxy|Roxy #101 (ULTRA RARE)]] Rocko circus figure normal.png|Rocko #G01 Travis figure normal.png|Travis #225 Holmes figure normal.png|[[Holmes|Holmes #218 (ULTRA RARE)]] Flitter figure normal.png|Flitter #221 Peppy circus figure normal.png|Peppy #71 Fopkin figure normal.png|Fopkin #212 Gold Dr C Fingz circus figure gold.png Rebus figure gold.png Bruce figure gold.png Bloopy circus figure gold.png DJ Quack circus figure gold.png Flora figure gold.png Pocito figure gold.jpg No Photo.png|Shed Woolly circus figure gold.png Roxy circus figure gold.png Rocko circus figure gold.png Travis figure gold.png Holmes figure gold.png Flitter figure gold.png Peppy circus figure gold.png Fopkin figure gold.png Collector Cards Collector card magnificent moshi circus dr. c. fingz.png Collector card magnificent moshi circus rebus.png Collector card magnificent moshi circus bruce.png Collector card magnificent moshi circus bloopy.png Collector card magnificent moshi circus dj quack.png Collector card magnificent moshi circus flora.png Collector card magnificent moshi circus pocito.png Collector card magnificent moshi circus shed.png Collector card magnificent moshi circus woolly.png Collector card magnificent moshi circus roxy.png Collector card magnificent moshi circus rocko.png Collector card magnificent moshi circus travis.png Collector card magnificent moshi circus holmes.png Collector card magnificent moshi circus flitter.png Collector card magnificent moshi circus peppy.png Collector card magnificent moshi circus fopkin.png Collector card magnificent moshi circus back.png Packaging Vivid Magnificent Moshi Circus blister pack.png|Blister Pack Vivid Magnificent Moshi Circus blind bag.png|Blind Bag Trivia *Following on from the previous Food Factory series, some figures are different finishes of previous ones. The series will also have playsets to go along with figures, similar to the Food Factory. *This is the second time Glumps appear in a series, the first being eleven series ago a part of the series 2 figures. Although they are not Glumps they are the Clumps from Big Top Ballyhoo. *Although Chop Chop is seen on packaging, Chop Chop doesn't appear as a figure in the series. **At the London Toy Fair 2015, it was confirmed Chop Chop would be exclusive to the Big Top playset. *This is the first series since series eight not to have an attached promotion and promotion website. *DJ Quack's figure has a 13 written on the bottom in the same font and size as the numbers on top of the Furnando figure. It is possible that this is a reference to the Hook A Duck stalls at real-life fairs. *Due to licensing for merchandise expiring the Circus figures had the shortest production out of all series, thus making them the hardest to find. Gallery The Magnificent Moshi Circus Logo.jpg|Logo Better_quality_Food_Factory_Circus.png|Press leaflet magnificent circus coming soon.jpg|The footer of the Food Factory site Moshi Circus blister.jpg|Concept blister pack art Moshi Circus blind bag.jpg|Concept blind bag art Magnificent_Moshi_Circus_set.png Magnificent Moshi Circus set 1.png Magnificent Moshi Circus set 2.png Category:Figures